


Deja que el medico revise

by EFFErlz



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCCION]<br/>Starscream se comienza sentir mal tras practicar la interface forzada con Lord Megratron y decide hacer una visita al Doctor Knockout que aunque trata de hacerse el profesional termina cediendo ante la sensualidad del mech alado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja que el medico revise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the Doctor See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641970) by [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399). 



> Decidí hacer esta traducción de estos dos porque son los que mas shipeo de TFP y porque no he encontrado fics de Transfomers en español, asi que esto va para las chicas de este FANDOM que buscan algo en su idioma.  
> Espero les guste y disfruten de esta que es mi primera traducción.

Hubo un tiempo cuando Starscream estaba más que dispuesto a saltar en la cama de Megatron. Hubo un momento que la interfaz con su amo era agradable, cuando el mech mas grande se preocupaba de llevar al buscador a la sobrecarga. Pero ese momento de increíbles sesiones ya no existía.  
  
Sólo fue el buscador el que no encontró mas placer en el acto y rápidamente se convirtió en toda una experiencia dolorosa para él. Al Lord no le importaba nada más que a sí mismo y sólo penetraba a Starscream hasta que solo él quedara satisfecho. El tratamiento rudo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado para el buscador y finalmente cerró sus receptores de interfaz.  
  
De esta manera, le dolía menos cuando la enorme espiga de Megatron empujaba brutalmente en su válvula seca. Pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar cualquier daño real a dicha válvula. Bueno, hubo una primera vez para todo.  
  
Al principio, el buscador considero que el dolor simplemente desapareciera después de que se recargara durante la noche, pero se demostró que estaba muy mal a la mañana siguiente. Todavía le dolia mucho, sobre todo cuando estaba sentado o caminando. Desahogó un suspiro en la miseria y se dirigió lentamente hacia la bahía de medicación, tratando de no centrarse en el dolor que cada paso le estaba causando. En el momento en que llegó a su destino, su cuerpo estaba rígido y agotado por el esfuerzo.  
  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, Starscream fue saludado por una habitación vacía. Qué típico de KnockOut, compitiendo con los humanos y haciendo caso omiso de su trabajo. El buscador se puso en contacto con el médico, dándole una breve orden para que se encontraran en la bahía de medicación. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el coche deportivo rojo entró, sus labios haciendo un mohín de manera falsa.

"Starscream, ¿No podías esperar un poco más? Yo no llegué a terminar lo que hacía y ya estaba tan cerca! "  
  
El buscador le vio un aspecto sucio, haciendo una mueca ante la insinuación contundente. KnockOut, por el contrario, simplemente se rió e hizo un gesto con su servo hacia la litera más cercana. El avión recibió el mensaje y se puso en él, arrastrando los pies, incómodo debido al dolor.

"Así que, ¿Cuál es el problema, Comandante?", Preguntó el médico. Pero a decir verdad, no estaba sorprendido porque Starscream visitara la bahía médica. Pero esta vez, no hubo daños visibles y esto hizo que el mech rojo se pusiera más curioso.  
  
El buscador se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos. Fue bastante embarazoso para él explicar qué y dónde está el problema, pero en este momento no tenía otra opción realmente. Centró sus ojos lejos de KnockOut y retractó su panel de interfaz. En opinión de Starscream, el sonido de apertura fue mucho más fuerte de lo que debería ser.

El médico levantó una ceja sorprendido. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Un incómodo silencio se extendía hasta que llegó el sentido de nuevo. Se activa un mecanismo en la consola más cercana y la superficie de metal de la camilla se movió lentamente hasta que fue casi horizontal en vez de inclinada. Por desgracia, no había una litera adecuada para el examen de la válvula en la Némesis por lo que tendrían que improvisar.

"Um ... bien. Colócate en el extremo de la camilla y pon tus pedes en él "  
  
Starscream se movió un par de veces y obedeció, deslizando su marco hasta el borde, doblando las rodillas y colocando los talones cerca de sus caderas. Era una posición incómoda y las mejillas del buscador quemaban con vergüenza. Por suerte para él, KnockOut había decidido ser profesional en ese momento, al menos.

El médico arrastró una silla, la colocó entre las piernas abiertas del jet y se sentó sobre ella. Por unos momentos él sólo observó el equipo de interfaz desnudo con el ceño fruncido con luz sobre su rostro. Luego cambió su visión para mirar a su paciente a la cara. Starscream sin embargo, seguía obstinadamente mirando a la pared.

"¿Quisiera compartir lo que pasó, Comandante?"

Los componentes de los labios del buscador formaron una línea delgada de irritación. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Después de un par de intentos inaudibles, finalmente murmuró algo que sonaba muy parecido a 'Megatron'.

KnockOut estaba impresionado. "Lo he pensado mucho." En serio, ¿quién mas hubiera sido?

Pero parecía que la información fue mas una sorpresa para el Jet. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero no veía al médico.

"Yo... Se estaba haciendo doloroso cuando Megatron y yo estábamos en la interfaz, así que cerré mis receptores de interfaz. Me estaba pasando desde hace bastante tiempo ... Por lo general, el dolor desaparece después de la noche, pero ... bueno, esta vez no fue así. "Dijo Starscream, sintiendo algún tipo de orgullo de sí mismo por no tartamudear.

KnockOut negó con la cabeza. Los receptores cerrados durante largos períodos de tiempo no era una buena idea. De esta manera, cualquier tipo de daño menor no podría ser detectado. El daño menor no fue tratado adecuadamente y el médico estaba seguro de eso, podría causar problemas más graves en el futuro. Entonces ese parece ser el caso.

"¿Por qué no has venido antes?" KnockOut frunció el ceño profundamente. El es médico después de todo y tenía que reparar a los Decepticons. Es cierto, él ignoraba sus responsabilidades de vez en cuando, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que todos caminaran heridos.

Starscream soltó una risa corta y cruda. "Sólo arreglalo!"

El coche deportivo acepto la derrota. No tenía sentido agitar más al mech con alas.

"Te voy a dar un sedante suave para aliviar el dolor, mientras que opero en ti. No afectará tu estado mental. ", Dijo el médico, dejando su silla y tomando una jeringa de la mesa. Colocó el borde puntiagudo cerca de uno de los cables del cuello del buscador y vació el contenido en él. El Jet sintió como el dolor poco a poco se iba hasta que casi no podía sentir nada en absoluto.

KnockOut agarró un par de herramientas, arrastró una mesa con una mini consola en ella y se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

"Abre un poco más, Comandante." La voz de terciopelo del coche deportivo acarició los receptores de sonido del buscador y él cumplió antes de darse cuenta, abriendo sus piernas aún más. El médico zumbo en aprobación a la obediencia.

El buscador había conseguido limpiar el área de alrededor de la válvula muy bien pero KnockOut fue divisando que los interiores eran todavía un desastre, por eso el otro estaba con tanto dolor.

Starscream estaba observando al médico de cerca. Cuando vio al mech rojo sosteniendo una herramienta que parecía muy extraña, que en su opinión no pertenecía a la bahía medica en absoluto, no podía dejar de tratar de escapar del servo que se acercaba.

KnockOut lo miró extrañamente. Pero entonces vio los ojos del jet observando fijos el instrumento que sostenía y se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. Este era probablemente el primer examen de la válvula de Starscream y el pobre no tenía idea de lo que la herramienta era.

"Voy a tener que parar y tranquilizarte después de cada nueva herramienta”.

Sostuvo el instrumento más alto para que el jet pudiera verlo claramente y luego explico con voz tranquila.

"Esto se llama espéculo. Es una herramienta médica legal, si eso es lo que te molesta. No existen herramientas a medias o de fabricación casera aquí. Todo es profesional y estéril, por lo que no debes de preocuparte. "

"Es tu competencia lo que me preocupa ¿Has hecho esto antes?" Starscream preguntó con amargura.

El mech rojo se burló, ligeramente insultado por la duda del buscador en sus habilidades.

"Sí, y si deseas a alguien más competente que yo, entonces ve a visitar a los Autobots. " En el momento en que había terminado su última palabra, KnockOut  apenas ahogo sus risas al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro del otro.

"Je, está bien."

El médico sonrió triunfalmente a Starscream, que a cambio intensificó su mirada.

"Ahora, si no tienes más comentarios acerca de mis habilidades, te sugiero que avancemos." Dijo el médico y esperó a la confirmación. Cuando recibió un gesto vacilante, agitó la herramienta de aspecto extraño de nuevo. "Así que, como iba diciendo, este es un espéculo. Lo introduciré en la mitad de tu válvula y luego "abierto", así que podré mirar y operar en las partes más internas de la válvula. "

KnockOut abrió y cerró un poco para enfatizar sus palabras y los ojos del buscador se hincharon.

 

"¿Es una broma?..." el jet murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

"¿Eh? Oh, vamos, es probable que ni siquiera sea la mitad del tamaño de la espiga de Lord Megatron. Vas a estar bien. "Knockout trató de tranquilizar al buscador.

Poco sabía que Starscream no estaba asustado por la herramienta. Lo qué le inquietaba era algo completamente distinto. El hecho de que tenía que ir a la bahía de medicación para mantener su válvula fija era lo suficientemente vergonzoso. Pero la idea de este instrumento abriéndole bien grande para que el otro mirara, eso sí era demasiado. Sin embargo, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente con un extraño entusiasmo ante la idea.

El buscador maldijo su cuerpo traicionero, dejó que su timón cayera de nuevo en la litera con un ruido sordo y deseó que su rubor desapareciera. Tal vez si él no estaba observando al médico, sería menos humillante.

KnockOut dejo que el jet se enfriara durante unos momentos. Luego coloco el espéculo en el borde de la válvula y lo empujó suavemente hacia adentro. Ya había hecho ese procedimiento un par de veces antes, pero nunca había visto a nadie tan fuerte. El médico no podía creer que ahí había habido una enorme dilatación la noche anterior. Cuando la herramienta estaba un poco más adentro, la abrió y se fijó en el mecanismo para que no pudiera cerrarse por sí solo. Miró al buscador que tenían los ojos cerrados herméticamente y que mordía el componente inferior del labio. Maldita sea, se veía tan maldito ... lindo? Adorable? Sexy? El coche rojo no podía decidir.

"Comandante.", Dijo, con el tono de voz un poco más bajo que antes. Luego, levantó otra cosa de aspecto extraño para mostrar y esperó a Starscream para que comenzar a prestar atención de nuevo. "Esta es una histeroscopia. En pocas palabras, es una mini cámara ".

Antes de que el jet tuviera tiempo para estar avergonzado de nuevo, KnockOut inserto la herramienta con la breve advertencia de 'aquí voy'.

El único alivio para el buscador era que no se sentía nada en absoluto. Que Primus bendiga por los pequeños milagros.

El dispositivo estaba conectado a la mini consola que el médico estaba observando atentamente.

"Hm, ¿Quieres ver, Starscream?", Preguntó alegremente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"¡Que te jodan!", Fue la respuesta airada del comandante.

KnockOut volvió su atención al monitor y frunció el ceño. Había energon semi-seco mezclado con restos de la interfaz de anoche. No es de extrañar que el jet estuviera sufriendo ¿Pero en que Pits estaba pensando Megatron? Al menos no hubo desgarro grave en las paredes.

KnockOut  apago el monitor y agarró otra herramienta de la superficie de la mesa para mostrar a Starscream. El buscador seguía obstinadamente mirando el techo, pero después de unos momentos su curiosidad despertó y miró lentamente la herramienta, asegurándose de evitar la mirada del médico a toda costa.

 

El mech rojo notó el extraño comportamiento y el tinte rojo de luz sobre las placas frontales del Jet y no podía dejar de poner una pequeña sonrisa que adornara sus labios. Lo bueno es que Starscream no estaba mirando su cara o por Primus sabe qué alboroto le habría hecho.

"Y esto, Comandante, es una cureta ". Voy a raspar el energon seco y los transfluidos de las paredes de su válvula con él. "El doctor informo al hacer movimientos circulares con el servo que sostiene el instrumento, enfatizando sus palabras con gestos una vez más. El buscador hizo una mueca desagradable en la explicación y apoyó su frente de nuevo en el puesto de atraque.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa para tomar una botella de lubricante para aplicar a las paredes de la válvula con el fin de hacer el raspado más fácil cuando su visión echó un vistazo al monitor. La mini cámara aún estaba dentro de Starscream y transmitía un acontecimiento interesante. El mech rojo estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. En los lugares donde las paredes de la válvula no se cubrian con el polvo de energon, un par de gotas frescas de transfluidos estaban emanando de los espacios entre las placas de metal. El médico se quedó mirando el monitor en trance. Nunca había visto algo así antes, sobre todo porque nadie había conseguido ser encendido durante un procedimiento semejante. Bueno, Starscream estaba ligeramente encendido, a juzgar por la cantidad mínima de los transfluidos. Pero aun así, encendido.

KnockOut sonrió con picardía en el canal de video. Había tenido dudas de si este procedimiento médico enciende 'algo más', pero había decidido no hacerlo porque él realmente no quería una interfaz forzada. Y a decir verdad, que no creía que Starscream quisiera de nuevo, sobre todo después de la vuelta de Megatron. Pero cuando vio la evidencia de la excitación del jet, cambió su decisión de forma instantánea.

La parte que acarició la salida más fuerte en el buscador no podía sentir nada con su válvula en ese momento, pero llegó a ser activada independientemente. Eso significaba que había conseguido despertarlo sólo por los pensamientos de lo que le está pasando y quién lo está haciendo. Eso, a su vez, significaba que no estaba tan opuesto a ser un poco íntimo con KnockOut.

El mech rojo sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos lujuriosos e hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse y ser profesional. Tenía que arreglar a Starscream primero si quería tener un poco de "diversión" más adelante.

El médico se volvió hacia el buscador de nuevo y tomó suavemente la mini cámara de él y lo colocó en un estante inferior de la tabla para limpiarlo más tarde. Con una legra en el servo, deslizó el instrumento en el interior de la válvula hasta que llegó el final. Colocó su otro servo en el muslo interior de Starscream y se obligó a no acariciar el metal allí, solo para utilizarlo como único apoyo.

Mientras tanto, el avión ya estaba teniendo bastante con la situación. La mano en su pierna le enervó un poco. No sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Si trataba de alejarse de ella,  hubiera parecido como que está abriendo sus piernas aún más. Y él no podía hacer eso, así que se mantuvo quieto, el calor de la llama en la salida del servo lograba calmarlo, sorprendentemente.

 

El médico comenzó a fregar el energon seco y los transfluidos de las partes más profundas de la válvula del buscador. Las partes y piezas venían mucho más fácil a KnockOut, especialmente con los más líquidos empujándolos lejos de las paredes. Él metódicamente progresó desde el interior hacia la parte exterior. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino a través del procedimiento, la pierna izquierda de Starscream tembló. El médico decidió que era sólo un tic, pero cuando la pierna volvió a temblar él la miró con recelo.

Por supuesto, había diferentes mesas para exámenes de válvulas y procedimientos por una razón. La incómoda posición de las piernas de Starscream debió haber causado dolor al buscador. La pierna se sacudió de nuevo como en la confirmación de los pensamientos de Out. Él echó un vistazo a las placas de la cara del jet y las encontró tensas, las ópticas estaban bien cerradas y en la boca se estaba formando una delgada línea.

Ambas piernas empezaron a temblar de forma errática después de un minuto y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Starscream no pudiera soportarlo más y las dejara caer violentamente, lo más probable era que golpearan al médico y así hacer que se hiciera mucho daño a la válvula.

KnockOut ventilo un suspiro. "¿Sus piernas están cansadas, Comandante?"

El buscador movió su timón a un lado, silbó un enojado 'no' y clavó los talones en el puesto de atraque con saña, dispuesto a que las piernas temblorosas se relajaran. Por desgracia, no pareció funcionar.

Unos momentos más tarde sintió un par de servos agarrando cada uno de sus tobillos y tirando hacia adelante, aliviando con éxito el dolor en las articulaciones de sus rodillas.

KnockOut guio las extremidades todavía temblorosas del buscador en una posición cómoda para los dos, los tobillos ahora descansando muy bien en las áreas de las rejillas de ventilación de los hombros del mech rojo que sobresalen por encima de sus brazos. Starscream relajó sus piernas. La nueva posición era mucho mejor que antes, extrañamente cómoda, incluso. Pero totalmente poco profesional.

"¿No será que raye su pintura, doctor?"

"Hm, si no te retuerces demasiado, no lo harás."

Starscream se sentó lo más quieto posible e hizo todo lo que pudo para no pensar en lo sexual que era la nueva posición. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero en última instancia, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había encontrado nada ni remotamente atractivo o excitante. La vida de escoria en la Némesis y las "visitas nocturnas" de Megatron habían realizado con éxito que el buscador sintiera repulsión ante la sola idea de la interfaz. Así, el hecho de que él había conseguido estar un poco encendido, por un procedimiento médico, le desconcertó. Estaba un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, la atracción en este acto con KnockOut. El es hedonista y pervertido, estaba buscando totalmente pensar en algo profesional al respecto. No astutos comentarios e insinuaciones de ningún tipo. El jet sintió una punzada en su chispa ¿Sera que Megatron le hizo tan indeseable para los demás?

 

Contrariamente de las creencias de Starscream, KnockOut estaba lejos de ser afectado. Como cuestión de hecho, él estaba probablemente el momento más difícil de su vida. Él no era conocido por tener una gran cantidad de restricciones cuando se trata de estar al frente. Y además que tiene una válvula lubricada invitándolo sólo a unos centímetros de él y en conjunto un par de  largas piernas sobre sus hombros, era un poco demasiado difícil de manejar para él . Tuvo que respirar profundamente de vez en cuando para ayudar a mantenerse enfocado en su tarea.

Se mantuvo raspando las paredes hasta que sostuvo el espéculo que mantenía la válvula estirada y abierta.

"Muy bien, Comandante. Ya casi termino. Sólo tengo que quitar el espéculo y limpiar el área que ocupaba. Las paredes se van a contraer después de que lo quite pero debería ser tiempo suficiente para mí para raspar dentro antes de que se cierren demasiado”.

KnockOut tuvo que morder su lengua para no especificar cuánto le gustaría estirarlas por sí mismo después de eso.

No tuvo que esperar una confirmación del solicitante antes de despegar el instrumento y ponerlo en el estante más bajo junto con la mini cámara. Con la legra atrás en su servo, continuó su tarea durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que la válvula se había cerrado de manera más rápida de lo que debería ser. Él se sorprendió de nuevo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de eso el buscador? ¿O era exclusivamente Starscream? El jet era muy ágil, quizás tenía algo que ver con eso.

El médico de su zona involuntariamente soltó un 'wow' de su boca y la atención del Jet fue instantáneamente hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Starscream silbó irritado.

"Uh, nada ... sólo, tu válvula se contrajo dos veces más rápido de lo que cualquier otro que haya visto antes." El mech rojo admitió. "Es una especie algo increíble realmente, teniendo en cuenta que sólo se extendía por 20 minutos y fue penetrada por incuestionablemente la mayor espiga hace apenas un par de horas."

El Jet sólo parpadeó estúpidamente varias veces. La verdad se ha dicho, no tenía ni idea ni cómo sentirse con este comentario, ni cómo responder a él. Por lo tanto, se decidió a responder con otra pregunta.

"¿Y eso que?"

KnockOut fue sorprendido por la falta de berrinche. Había esperado una reacción ... más violenta desde el buscador debido al comentario.

"Bueno, yo no llegué a terminar el procedimiento. Voy a tener que insertar el espéculo de nuevo durante al menos 15 minutos para ampliar la válvula de nuevo. "Dijo el médico, apenas pudo suprimir su disgusto por el hecho de que tuvo que esperar aún más de lo esperado.

Starscream no estaba contento. Con cada minuto que pasaba estaba cada vez más encendido. Si KnockOut, por alguna casualidad milagrosa, no se había dado cuenta de su erección. Tendría que esperar 15 minutos para poder moverse. Así que mientras más rápido terminara mejor

 

"Termina este procedimiento ahora! Encuentra otra manera! ", Replicó el buscador, dejando al descubierto sus dermas en el mech rojo.

El médico no se mostró reacio a cumplir en absoluto. Él arqueó una ceja al solicitante y sonrió. "Que forma de mandar ~" Y antes de que Starscream tuviera tiempo para preguntarse acerca de la expresión pícara en el rostro de Knock, él sintió distante dos dedos entrar lentamente en su  válvula. Los analgésicos que le dieron ya habían desaparecido y aunque tenía sus receptores de interfaz desactivados, no se bloquearon las señales completamente. Por lo tanto, de alguna manera era consciente de dos dígitos expertos que estiraban las paredes de su puerto en un movimiento de tijera en Starscream y este estaba seguro que esto estaba lejos de ser profesional.

"¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!" El buscador casi gritó y trató de mover las piernas, pero KnockOut fue más rápido que él y agarró la extremidad derecha antes de que él pudiera darle una patada en su mandíbula.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene? Estoy terminando el procedimiento. No te muevas, ya casi termino. "Por supuesto que decidió no decir que había posiblemente media docena de instrumentos médicos que podrían haber servido mejor en lugar de los dedos. Starscream no tenía que saber.

Los dígitos del médico, aún abiertos de forma de tijera, se movían lentamente en un movimiento circular, mientras que su otro servo volvió a raspar suavemente las paredes. El energon no tan seco y los transluidos estaban saliendo ridículamente fácil por lo que tuvo mucho tiempo para que KnockOut llegara al final.

Tiró la cureta en el estante inferior de la mesa y se quitó los dedos de la válvula de la manera más lenta y sensual. Luego se limpio los dígitos en disolvente para deshacerse del desagradable recordatorio de Lord Megatron que estaba pegado a ellos. Mientras tanto, el otro servo agarró la pantorrilla derecha del buscador, asegurándose de que el jet no huya. Pero a juzgar por la boca ligeramente abierta y la respiración superficial, la idea de eso se desalojó de su procesador.

"Hmm, todo limpio y agradable, como nuevo." Esta vez KnockOut no pudo reprimir la excitación en su voz, tampoco podía ocultar las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. "Pero antes de que te libere, tienes que activar los receptores de interfaz. Tengo que comprobar si todo funciona correctamente ".

Starscream enterró sus cejas. Él realmente no quería activarlos. Lo último que recordaba sintiendo con su válvula fue el dolor. Un montón de dolor, insoportable dolor desgarrante horrible como ningún castigo que habían tenido nunca. Y en su posición actual era terriblemente vulnerable. ¿Y si se activan los receptores sólo para que otro terrible dolor se guarde en su memoria? No quería volver a vivir eso nunca más.

KnockOut notó la expresión de preocupación y trató de tranquilizarlo. "Comandante, yo soy un médico. Mi prioridad es ayudar a los pacientes, no hacerles daño. No te preocupes. "

Las mejillas de Starscream se encendieron con vergüenza. "¡No me preocupa!"

"Entonces, no veo ninguna razón por lo cual todavía no has cumplido."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Lo haré! "Del comentario fue seguido un zumbido bastante placentero de los receptores al ser activados.

"¡Bien!" Dijo KnockOut, apenas manteniéndose. Parece que hubiera estado presionando demasiado en ese momento.

Sus servos fueron a descansar en las piernas de Starscream, frotando pequeños círculos con los pulgares de una manera tranquilizadora. El buscador no se opuso a los toques y al cabo de unos instantes, el coche rojo empezó a mover las manos a lo alto de las piernas del otro. Viajaron a un ritmo lento y pellizcó los picos de las rodillas hasta que se asentaron finalmente en las medias superiores.

"¿Esta mas relajado ahora, Comandante? Necesito revisar algunos puntos para confirmar que no hay daños mayores. "KnockOut no se molestó en ocultar el hambre en su voz.

Starscream dejó escapar un suspiro y se mantuvo mirando a un lado, no respondio en absoluto. No porque él no quería, pero no se fiaba de su voz lo suficiente para poder hablar. Los servos en las piernas y la estimulación anterior le habían afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba. Si él abre la boca en ese momento, quien sabe cuál sonido vergonzoso hubiera salido de él.

El médico tomó la falta de un comportamiento violento como una buena señal suficiente para continuar. Pero las piernas del buscador se pusieron rígidas cuando su dedo se acercaba al equipo de interfaz y eso decía mucho al mech rojo. Starscream todavía creía que le había hecho daño y ninguna cantidad de caricias parecía disminuir el miedo y la desconfianza del jet.

Cuando KnockOut inclinó la frente para ver la cara de su paciente, se encontró con una expresión de dolor, el tipo de expresión que uno tiene cuando se espera un dolor horrible. Y eso no le cayó nada bien al médico. De ningún modo, tenía que arreglarlo inmediatamente.

Sacó su dedo hacia atrás y bajó la cara al equipo de interfaz del buscador en su lugar. Conteniendo la respiración para no regalar sus intenciones, extendió su glosa al nodo exterior de la parte frontal de la válvula y le dio una lamida firme y lenta. La presión y la humedad fueron suficiente para causar que Starscream arqueara la espalda en una sorpresa agradable. Su grito se convirtió rápidamente en un fuerte gemido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sujetar su boca.

La reacción fue más que satisfactoria para KnockOut. Él siempre amó hacer que otros se retorcieran y gimieran bajo sus servos.

"No habra dolor, te lo prometo, comandante." El médico sonrió y apretó la boca contra el nodo de nuevo, esta vez le dio todavía tiempo al solicitante para que se ajustara después del choque aparente. Pobre mech, no había sentido ningun placer en los últimos tiempos. Todo sera más divertido entonces.

Starscream estaba respirando profundamente, su chispa estaba girando salvajemente por la promesa del médico. No estaba en su naturaleza el creer en las promesas vacías pero de alguna manera se encontró extrañamente tranquilizado con ésta. Y agitó su deseo aún más.

Unos momentos más tarde KnockOut decidió que ya había dado el tiempo suficiente al buscador para ajustarse y asomó la glosa de entre sus labios para correrla suavemente a lo largo del nodo. Repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que el avión comenzó a apretar sus pantorrillas alrededor de sus hombros con el placer. Mientras tanto, sus servos seguían acariciando las medias piernas del jet y moviéndose gradualmente hacia las caderas, los dedos puntiagudos burlaban las costuras de transformación y los cables.

KnockOut levantado su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a Starscream. "Tu nodo frontal exterior no ha sufrido ningún daño. ¿Vamos a mover otro? "El tono ronco y el cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la válvula hecho gemir al solicitante, incluso a través del servo en su boca. Él ya no estaba evitando al médico, todo lo contrario de hecho, estaba observando atentamente a KnockOut con sus ojos desenfocados y oscurecidos.

El mech rojo sonrió de nuevo, finalmente recibió la atención completa e indivisible del jet. Él levantó su yelmo lejos de panel de interfaz del buscador y le devolvió la pierna derecha en su lugar.

La válvula de Starscream ya estaba totalmente lubricada. Unas pocas gotas de fluido habían encontrado la manera de salir de ella, haciéndole cosquillas por su popa. KnockOut doblo su dedo para recoger el lubricante e hizo una demostración de lamerlo desde el dígito, asegurándose de mantener el contacto óptico con su "paciente".

Starscream abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero sus palabras se atascaron por la sensación de un dedo rodeando la entrada de su válvula. Cerró la boca y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en la camilla con un ruido sordo. Sus piernas se tensaron de nuevo, moviéndolas y el dígito salio. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de expresar su disgusto o quizá lamentar su decisión de línea a sus receptores, el dedo regreso. La punta empujó lentamente hacia adentro y todo el marco de Starscream trató de deslizarse hacia abajo de la litera con el fin de conseguir más de él. KnockOut sin embargo, se apresuró a detener los intentos de la reacción, coloco la palma de su servo firmemente en la cadera del solicitante y con éxito detener su meneo.

"Paciencia, querido Starscream." El mech rojo murmuró. "Ahora, se un buen paciente y no te muevas hasta que yo lo diga." Esperaba una confirmación por parte del solicitante y, con un movimiento de cabeza temblorosa, le soltó la cadera y la lenta y sensualmente trasladó su servo para acariciar el muslo. Su tacto era como de plumas, apenas allí, pero en el chapado sensible de Starscream, que era como un fuego ardiente.

"Tú sabes que realmente tienes unas hermosas piernas," dijo el médico mientras se enfrentó al elegante muslo que sostenía con su servo. "Muy bonito por cierto." Él entonces dejó que sus labios apenas y tocaran el metal caliente durante unos momentos y masajeo con estos arriba y abajo del muslo, él cambio la presión de sus labios y  la glosa con cada beso se pronunció.

Su otro servo seguía flotando sobre el borde de la válvula, no muy conmovedor Starscream hizo un intento de mover sus caderas de nuevo y KnockOut decidió que ya se había burlado suficiente del Jet. Dejó sus besos en la pierna del solicitante y presionó su mejilla izquierda en el forro del cálido lugar.

"Es hora de confirmar su primer conjunto de nodos internos ¿Listo? ", Preguntó el médico, sin esperar realmente una respuesta coherente en ese punto. Él sonrió y lentamente empujó el índice pasado el borde de la válvula. La cantidad satisfactoria de lubricante facilitó la entrada del dígito mientras que la válvula gratamente se contrajo alrededor de el, haciéndole gemir ante la idea de que ese calor podría envolver su espiga. Sin embargo, este no era su plan para ese momento. Él no iba a sucumbir, no importaba lo mucho que quería. KnockOut tuvo que parar por unos segundos y ventilarse profundamente antes de continuar. El aire caliente de sus hombros respiraderos acarició las piernas del buscador y temblo a cambio.

Mientras tanto, el dedo comenzó presionando ligeramente contra los tres primeros nodos justo más allá del borde de la válvula. Agregó más y más presión con cada golpe, lo que le permite detener al buscador si comienza a mostrar síntomas de estar incómodo o con dolor. La válvula había sido abusada por Megatron y el procedimiento de limpieza le había hecho más sensible también. Por otra parte, el médico le había prometido que no sentiría nada de dolor a Starscream mientras que este en su cuidado.

El jet estaba jadeando duro, su cabeza volteaba de lado a lado. Su pie derecho se movio contra la espalda del médico con un chirrido desagradable y el buscador apenas se recompuso lo suficiente como para quejarse con un bajo y necesitado "más".

Solo por ese motivo KnockOut podía olvidar que su trabajo de pintura estaba en ruinas y él sonrió al mech alado. Independientemente de la actividad no profesional ahora obvia, todavía siguió jugando su pequeño juego de "doctor".

"En primer conjunto de nodos interiores responden muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad. "Ronroneó satisfecho. Su rostro seguía presionado contra el muslo interno del buscador y su aliento caliente en el metal envió otra serie de temblores suaves a través del marco de Starscream.

"Vamos a ver cómo reacciona el segundo conjunto de nodos, ¿de acuerdo?" Sólo un segundo después se deslizó otro dedo dentro de la válvula y empujó a los dos dígitos más adentro. Starscream jadeó en voz alta y arqueó la espalda de placer, sus alas se batieron contra la litera.

KnockOut extendió los dedos y los retorció un par de veces, sintiendo la ondulación de la válvula y como esta se estrechaba alrededor de ellos. A continuación, comenzó a bombear lentamente  dentro y fuera, construyendo poco a poco un ritmo más rápido y más duro que consiguió que Starscream jadeara y se ahogara en sus propios gemidos mientras sus respiraderos fueron fallando miserablemente para enfriar su cuerpo, incluso en su posición más alta.

Sin embargo, el ritmo del médico no era lo suficientemente profundo para tocar ese último nodo en la parte más alejada de la válvula del buscador que haría que el mech alado gritara de sobrecarga. Pero cuando los gemidos del jet fueron demasiado ruidosos y sus garras se clavaron  muy profundo en la camilla medica, KnockOut finalmente se apiadó de él.

 

Con el siguiente impulso de los dedos, dejó que ellos se profundizan aún más, presionando contra el nodo final. El movimiento tomó a Starscream completamente por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y arqueado dulcemente por la sobrecarga, sus muslos se cernieron alrededor de Knock fuera de los hombros y las alas de apretaron contra la litera. Sus ópticas estaban fuertemente cerradas y su boca se había abierto en un grito silencioso, se caja de voz se acorto fuera por unos momentos.

El médico se había mordido el labio inferior suficiente como para sacar energon. La distracción de dolor necesario para que él pudiera anular su deseo de simplemente abrir su panel de interfaz y dejar que su espiga se saliera, que por ahora estaba poniendo una muy incómoda presión.

Dejó algunas respiraciones temblorosas mientras Starscream todavía jadeaba y se recuperaba de su sobrecarga. Se compuso a sí mismo tanto como pudo, pero su voz seguía siendo muy tensa cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Excelentes respuestas hasta el momento. Pero no estoy bastante satisfecho todavía”.

La cabeza de Starscream todavía le daba vueltas por la sobrecarga repentina e intensa cuando oyó hablar vagamente a KnockOut. Quería protestar contra la alabanza como él la veía perversa. Pero su procesador no era capaz de formar más palabras, solo dejaba frases solas. Trató de al menos ver el resplandor en el mech rojo pero no pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente para enfocar su óptica. Después de unos pocos clics se dio por vencido y dejo que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás en cansancio.

Sin visión para distraer sus otros sentidos, la sensación de la salida repentina de los dedos todavía enterrados profundamente dentro de su válvula se hizo aún más intensa. Y cuando el mech rojo finalmente comenzó a retirar sus dígitos, el movimiento envió otro escalofrío a través del marco de Starscream y el buscador ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de detener el gemido necesitado que salió de sus labios.

Knock Out sonrió auto-satisfactoriamente con el dulce sonido. Se las había arreglado para serenarse un poco, pero sus paneles de interfaz todavía estaban calientes y listos para abrirse por un segundo dejó que su control se fuera. Pero no podía hacer eso todavía. Volvió a centrar su atención en el buscador.

"La cantidad y calidad de los transfluidos son excelentes también." Comentó, observando los dedos que había utilizado anteriormente en la válvula de Starscream, frotándose los dígitos uno contra el otro antes de lamer la punta de uno de ellos. “también tienen un sabor agradable."

El buscador abrió sus ópticas oscurecidas lo suficiente como para ver más o menos el dedo medio del médico antes de desaparecer en su boca. Él gimió, impotente en el suspiro, la excitación se agito a través de su cuerpo de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que KnockOut terminara de limpiar a fondo sus dígitos y volvió su atención a la válvula de Starscream.

"Vaya, vaya, Comandante, estas hecho un lío!" El mech rojo comentó a la ligera, aunque su voz estaba llena de deseo. No había burla en su tono, pero su declaración era verdad. Los Transfluidos del jet adornaban el borde de la camilla y unas gotas habían salpicado en de golpe los muslos de fuera y en el piso de abajo. Starscream hizo un intento de cerrar las piernas, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse desde la posición cómoda que estaba. No se le dio tiempo suficiente para reunir la fuerza, ya que el médico rozó sus dedos limpios a lo largo de la parte inferior de una pierna larga y siguió hablando . "Vamos a limpiarte de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Con un movimiento rápido, KnockOut tomo un muslo de las piernas de plata. Bajó la cara a la válvula de Starscream, una vez más y su glosa lamió el rastro de Transfluidos hasta el borde y empujó lentamente. El buscador jadeó y gimió con aprobación. Dejó que su pierna se apartara un poco más y arqueó la espalda para empujarse contra la cara del médico aún más. Eliminando el no detener sus movimientos en esta ocasión. En cambio, tomo a su "paciente" para traerlo más cerca con sus pedes. Su glosa continuó asaltando la válvula apretada en un ritmo pausado. Pero él no sería capaz de mantenerse asi por mucho más tiempo. No con la forma en las paredes de la válvula ondulandose alrededor de su glosa. Primus, qué maravilloso sería el sentir aquello alrededor de su espiga!

Mientras tanto, todo el marco de Starscream se arqueaba con cada salida de la glosa. El ritmo se aceleró y los empujes se hicieron más profundos y más difíciles y tan maravillosos como lo eran antes, pero no era suficiente para hacer que el buscador se fuera a su limite y él lo sabía. Starscream gimió en la miseria, sus garras hacian cortes profundos en la litera. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado climatizado; sus respiraderos ya no le enfrían adecuadamente. Y lo más importante, todas esas sensaciones eran demasiado. Después de tanto tiempo de sólo sentir dolor o nada en absoluto, todo el placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento era absolutamente abrumador. Fue tanto que se estaba ahogando en sus propios gemidos y sollozos por igual. Él realmente necesitaba un comunicado pronto.

Y justo cuando pensaba que el mech rojo iba a burlarse de él en el extasis, KnockOut quito su glosa de la válvula, reemplazándolo con tres de sus dedos en un movimiento suave. Al mismo tiempo le dio al nodo exterior muy sensible con una mano dura y larga. La combinación fue suficiente para sobrecargar a Starscream duro y rápido. Su cuerpo se tensó al principio y luego él montó su liberación salvajemente, su procesador quedo completamente anulado por el deseo carnal.

KnockOut no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios esta vez. Pero Starscream se encontraba ido, él no se habría dado cuenta, incluso si el mech rojo hubiera gritado. El médico retiró sus dedos temblorosos de la válvula apretada. El cuerpo entero del buscador temblaba de la réplica de la sobrecarga. Pero él estaba siendo cada vez menos consciente de las obras de su cuerpo. Dos lanzamientos habían sido suficientes para drenarle completamente y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, casi cerrados. Por fin se dejó caer en la litera relajado.

KnockOut estaba a punto de estallar, pero tenía sólo un poco más de trabajo que hacer. Esperó un minuto o dos antes de lamer en el nodo exterior de nuevo hasta que otra serie de temblores se ejecutaron a través del marco de Starscream y él gimió perezosamente nuevo. El médico repitió el procedimiento varias veces hasta que el buscador estabu agotado lo suficiente como para caer en la recarga pacífica, completamente saciado.

Knock Out sonrió por última vez y reorganizo el marco de Starscream para que se quedara cómodamente en la litera. Cerró panel de interfaz del avión y luego se miró. Su espiga estaba empujando muy incómodamente contra su portada y su válvula era un desastre, los transfluidos salían a través de las costuras, esta no era cualquier indicación.

 

Bueno, ya era hora de que el médico se hiciera cargo de él también. El mech rojo lentamente se dirigió hacia los bastidores de lavado. Tenía la esperanza de que algún dia pudiera penetrar a su pasiente.


End file.
